


Speed Run

by sapphicstars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Unusual October, adrien pov?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicstars/pseuds/sapphicstars
Summary: This is Day 1 for Unusual October. :)https://unusual-october.tumblr.com/post/187385208442/unusual-october





	Speed Run

Ladybug wouldn’t win, not this time. Chat was flying above the Paris skyline so fast he could barely see what was happening around him. He knew he would have to stop eventually to catch his breath, but not yet. 

A routine patrol had broken out into a race to the Eiffel Tower. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence for Ladybug and Chat Noir, who would find ways to entertain themselves during especially tedious patrols. This time, Chat challenged the two to race to the Eiffel Tower, which Ladybug had quickly accepted. The winner wins a wish of their choice, which the loser has to grant.

Racing against Ladybug was one of Chat’s favorite pastimes, right next to talking to Ladybug, fighting with her, and just being around her in general. Plagg makes fun of him, but he doesn’t care: he’s in love and can’t help it. 

Ladybug always ended victoriously when the two raced in the past, and Chat graciously took second place every time. Losing to Ladybug was also up there in his favorite things to do, which maybe does deserve a little teasing from Plagg. 

When Ladybug wins, Chat notices the way her eyes brighten and her cheeks redden, and everytime he’s enchanted. So he’ll take second place, and he’ll take Plagg’s teasing anyday if he gets to see her smile her cocky winning smile. 

But today is different. Today he can’t lose because too much is on the line. Chat would get anything he wants, and Ladybug would have to accept it. 

From the moment the words “challenge accepted” left Ladybug’s mouth, Chat knew it was on. What could he ask for? A kiss? A date? Her name?

The biggest mystery of all. Who is this mystery woman Chat is head over heels for. He knows she wants privacy, and he respects that, but he can’t help but fantasize about who the girl under the mask is. This could be his chance to know. 

So Chat sprints higher, further, faster, than Ladybug until he gains on her.

“Took you long enough Kitty,” she teases as they race side by side. 

“Just wanted to give you a head start M’lady, you’ll need it.” 

Before Ladybug can react, Chat uses his baton to launch himself forward and out of her reach. He doesn’t pay attention to her reaction, not with the Tower so close in sight. His heart beats fast in his chest and sweat runs down his forehead. So close. 

Chat is feet away, and allows himself to glance back at Ladybug behind him, but no one is there.

Oh my god, I’ve done it, thought Chat. 

Her lunges forward and reaches the tower’s side, before using his baton to propel himself up to the top of the tower. 

This is it, I actually beat her. 

Chat continues scaling the side of the Tower with everything he has left, and just when he thinks he’ll pass out, he reaches the top. 

Chat throws his body up the ledge, flopping down, as he breathes heavily to catch his breath. 

“I’VE DONE IT! I WON! I -,” Chat’s celebratory chants are stopped when two red-polka dot feet stand in front of his eyes. He looks up and sees Ladybug. 

“Go on, I would hate to spoil the celebration,” she smiles brightly at him. 

“How!?” Chat jumps to his feet in shock. 

“You can’t beat me kitty-cat. You’re gonna have to get used to it.” She smirks at him, and pokes his nose slightly.  
She’s wearing the smile, her winner’s smile, and Chat can’t help but smile back. The two are stare at each other intensely and Chat can see the various blues in her eyes and the light freckles on her nose. Moments like this are probably Chat’s favorite thing of all.

Moments when the two are lost in each other’s eyes, and Chat can feel the distance between them. He wants to lean forward so bad and put his mouth on hers, but he just stares at her, and she stares back. Something was happening. 

Something was different because Ladybug never looked at him the way she was looking at him right now. The affection and emotion he saw seemed to mirror his own. He inches closer, and she follows. They were so close. Is this it? 

Ladybug closes her eyes and leans into Chat; he can feel her breathe on him.

Just as they are about to kiss, Ladybug’s eyes open and she pulls away, ending the hypnotic state Chat was in. 

“Sorry, I just remembered I have to go,” Ladybug quickly blurts out as she stands up, a deep red forming on her face. 

“Wait - what do you want for winning?” Chat asks, trying to shake off the blush on his own cheeks. 

Ladybug smirks at him, ending the previous tension. 

“I guess I’ll let you know.” She winks at him before diving off the tower and flying off into the distance. 

Chat stares as she disappears into the Paris night, and even though he lost the race, he can’t help thinking he might have just won something more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so sorry about any typos or formatting issues <3


End file.
